Surprised Morning
by Vijju123
Summary: Misaki decides to...well...why don't you all see yourself what she decides? XP . DEDICATED TO THE ONLY BABY OF THE ARCHIVES!


**TITLE-** Surprised Morning.

 **SUMMARY-** Misaki decides to ..well... why don't you see yourself what she decided to do?

 **INSPIRATION-** A part from anime videos, rest IDK :3. Don't know the names :/.

 **DEDICATED TO-** To the Gurl~/Guy who says-

" _And no, I won't be writing lemons for now [WHO KNOWS THOUGH, I COULD BE LYING LMFAOO]. But I don't mind reading them at all ;) Do I sound like a pervert? Well, oops"_

Meaning, our one and only- BAE-BEE (Notice the pun? I bet you didn't! :P)

 **GENRE-** Fan-service to all female Takumi fans.

 **RATINGS –** Ummm….T++++++++++++. (Might be M, read at your own risk!)

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and our Takumi was _just_ about to get ready. He decided to give his sweet, secret girlfriend Misaki a visit today because frankly, he _just_ can't get _enough_ of her. Life became too good for him to believe that its real. Just merely thinking about her, he couldn't help his boyish grin.

There was only one thing which made him cringe about it. That Misaki still hadn't made it public. It was a secret relationship. Meaning _no handholding_ when he wants or _no random kisses_ in public and _maintain 'distance'_ when others are nearby.

But it was all worth it….No, in fact, _she_ was all worth it.

He pulled aside the curtains and white sunshine illuminated his room instantly. He then turns to the mirror.

He looked in the mirror at his grinning face, which made him smile _even_ more. Just thinking about her did that to him.

Shaking his head, he decided to get ready for bathing.

He grabbed his T-shirt by the edges before pulling it out, and then looked at the mirror to see his _hard, muscular_ chest decorated with his _six-abs_. As he slowly slid down his pant, he couldn't help but wonder how Misaki would react if she saw him like that…

He blushed as he imagined her sitting on his bed, blushing all red, looking anywhere but him and stuttering as she says "I-Its n-nice…" while he proceeds to _tease_ her by asking if it " _Suits your taste?"_

He gently slapped himself on his head, knowing that the _actual_ reaction would be much different…and _violent_.

He gave one final look to himself when he was _only_ in his underwear. He pulled it a little down to study his features. He couldn't help but imagine that if Misaki was there to look at him… A _sharp featured, attractive face…luscious lips, waiting to be kissed…broad, strong, hard-looking chest…six hard abs….the sexy V-shape below them… Muscular legs…_

Heck! He was an all-round package himself for which any girl would die for…any _but his_. But again, that was the very reason he liked her. She was _so much_ different from other girls.

"Well, the sooner I get bath, the sooner I could meet her." He said to himself.

He was about to go to the bathroom, when a knock on his _bedroom_ door astonished him.

"Takumi…"

It was Misaki's voice. No doubt on that. Takumi froze.

"Takumi…Are you there?" the voice timidly asked.

Takumi's heart started racing. _Was all this a dream?_ He couldn't believe it...Misaki is standing in front of his _bedroom_ door _early in the morning...How did she even enter?_ He thought.

"H-How did you enter the apartment?!" Takumi asked, anxious if he gets seen in his.. _exposed_ state...

"You always keep the spare key under the doormat outside…" she said and paused as she breathed in. "I know its all of a sudden…but we need to talk. Its important."

Takumi's heartbeat fastened as he desperately thought of exactly _what_ does Misaki want to talk to him about….

"Let me in…" she said as she put a hand on the door knob and tried to turn it.

Takumi, however, was quicker and jumped to the doorknob to hold it still.

"NO! NOT NOW MISAKI!" Takumi shouted.

The last thing he wanted was to be seen ninety-five percent naked when his girlfriend had something serious to talk about.

"Look Misaki! Can we just wait for a whil-"

"No! That's NOT possible!" Misaki shouted. "I have thought a _lot_ about it!" She tried to push the door open with her body. But when it failed, she sighed and stood still.

"About what?" he asked.

"I have thought a lot Takumi…about you…about me…about _us_."She gravely said.

Takumi's heart threatened to break out of his chest as he feared the worst.

"I have thought about our future…." Misaki said, "I think we've waited already enough." She sighed. "It is time to take our relationship to the next level…" She nervously said.

Takumi's heartbeat fastened and blood began to flow to all _those_ parts of his body as he thought that. _Is he dreaming? Misaki saying that…._

 _Of course! There_ _ **has**_ _to be some misunderstanding_ …he thought.

"Misaki there must be some misunder-"

"There is NONE, Takumi. I have thought about it for long…"

"Misaki do you know what you're say-"

"Yes." She curtly said. "I _know_ what next level means. I…decided that I can entrust my future to you." Takumi blushed lightly on hearting that. Grabbing the doorknob with resolution, Misaki shouted, "Why don't you let me in! _Are you still not ready Takumi?_ "

Takumi froze on hearing that. He _just_ felt unable to move. His heart was racing fast. _She was serious…_ Takumi shivered with horrifying excitement. He couldn't believe that _this_ is happening. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You know, I thought you always wanted this…" Misaki said. "Do you not want it?"

Takumi's heart started getting overwhelmed with panic.

"NO Misaki, I _do_ want it …B-But Misaki…Have you talked to your mother about thi-"

"Yes." Misaki cut him in between." How could I not? It is such a drastic step in my life…" She said surprising Takumi. "I'm happy she understood. She said that every high school girl does _this_ in her life…"

Takumi almost choked his spit when he heard that. He knew her mother is easy going and relaxing…but to this extent? He could just wow on the fact.

He mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen next. His heart clenched weirdly as his heart-beat doubled on imagining _his_ Misaki in _his_ arms while they both _joined in the fire of love_.

Takumi felt his legs getting _weaker_. And that's when it hit it…he had no…protection.

"Misaki…I…actually…" Takumi tried to speak, embarrassed.

"I know. I didn't expect you to be prepared" Misaki said, "That's why I bought _it_ this time. And I got _two_ of those."

Takumi couldn't take it anymore. His legs gave way and he was now on his knees, on the floor. Imagining that happening _once_ was making him so weak, but getting to know that it would happen _twice in succession_ …He was panting. His hands, which had already released the doorknob, were on floor to support him. His heart was beating too fast and it felt as if he'd die of excitement.

He stood up, his legs trembling with excitement.

"Takumi…I hope you're ready for this!" Misaki said. "Which means, I am entering the room. And I will not take 'no' as an answer…"

Before Takumi could react, the door knob turned and the door opened, revealing Misaki on the other side. They both froze at the sight of each other.

Takumi admired her hair, her eyes and everything he could set his eyes upon.

Misaki, whose face went redder every second, stood there with wide eyes. It felt as if she was eyeing his _strong calves... his muscular thighs... those perfectly carved abs... that broad, rock hard chest of his._ His underwear was in a very _dangerous_ position. Just a centimetre down and…

Takumi's heart did a weird jumpy beat as he saw Misaki's eyes going down…

Suddenly Misaki, still outside, yelped and closed the door. For a moment Takumi panicked. He thought that perhaps he misunderstood something and…he didn't want to think about that.

"I-I am sorry Misaki. I-Its just that I-I f-feel u-uninhibited in m-my ro-room." He stuttered an excuse.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE READY!"" she shouted at him. "I will _only_ enter if you're ready Takumi…"

Takumi was confused. He did a double check of himself – and found the _problem_.

 _She wants me to be completely ready…_ he breathed out. Gulping his spit, Takumi ' _prepared'_ himself and got himself 'ready'.

"I-I am ready…" Takumi hesitantly said, "Come in."

Misaki opened the door, only to find Takumi lying in bed with arms at the back of his head, his lips beaming a smile and _the bedsheets covering his erect modesty_ while his underwear was thrown on the chair.

"I will be gentle." He said as he sat up a little.

To this, Misaki's eyes widened as she took the nearest object she could lay her hadns on and _threw it_ at his 'modesty'.

"P-P-PERVERT!" she screamed. "I ASKED YOU TO GET READY!"

"B-But I _am_ ready." Takumi reluctantly said, "You asked me to be ready..."

At this, Misaki took her sandal and threw it at him, which he _barely_ dodged covering himself in bedsheets.

"YOU CALL THIS 'GETTING READY'?! MORE LIKE WHY DID YOU TAKE _EVERYTHING_ OFF YOU PERVERT!" she shouted.

"But weren't you saying me to get ready to take relationship to _next_ level." He argued.

"I-I-I DID _**NOT**_ MEAN THIS PERVERT!" She took her other sandal and threw it at him."I MEANT GET SOME CLOTHES ON DAMNIT!"

"MISAKI! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU CAN STOP THROWING THINGS AT _IT_. " He shouted, "ELSE WE WONT BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES IN FUTURE!"

Misaki froze and went full beet red at that.

"J-Just w-who will m-make babies with y-you PERVERT!" she screamed whatever nonsense came to her mind.

" _You…"_ he pointed at her.

She stomped her foot furiously on the floor. She actually _couldn't_ argue with that logic.

"Now…calm down Misaki." Takumi said as he got up-

"DON'T GET UP!" Misaki said as she covered her eyes with her hands, fearing if the bedsheets went off…

However, Takumi felt _something_ weird about it. Her eyes _were clearly_ not closed. _She was looking at him from behind her fingers._

"Like what you see?" He grinned and teased her.

Misaki trembled and blushed at this while Takumi grabbed the nearby towel to wrap around his…you know…

As soon as he wrapped the towel around his waist and stood on floor, Misaki screamed-

"PERVERT!" She then stomped her foot on floor to express her anger.

"Now Now Misa-Chan~" he teased, " It'd be a _pity_ if the towel ' _accidently'_ fell due to your anger."

Misaki took a step towards him furiously but _immediately_ retreated as Takumi put his hand on the towel _threateningly._

 _He was now free to blackmail her…_

"So.." he said as he raised his eyebrows at her (while she pretended to look in some other direction. Takumi couldn't help but grin mentally.)

" _What about taking the relationship to next level?_ " Takumi huskily said it while Misaki shivered.

"I-I-I did NOT mean this…." Misaki said while stepping back as Takumi started coming closer to her. But her back hit the wall and Takumi was quick enough to trap her between his _two muscular_ arms. Misaki dare not protest…given the towel was _already_ dangling in a dangerous position.

"I-I meant making our relationship pu-public and g-going out for a m-movie." She stuttered looking away.

Takumi retreated one of his hand and put it around her chin making her look at him ( _and his lucrative body)_ while he stared deep in her eyes. It was only when she put her hand on his chest to push him away, did he feel paper touching his skin. He then saw that she was, indeed, holding two movie tickets in her hand.

"Hmm…so you aren't lying." Takumi said as he took both the tickets in his hands.

"W-What else pervert…I-I don't lie…." Misaki said, her cheeks getting redder, unable to look away from him due to his hand holding her chin.

"But are you _sure_ you had _absolutely no_ intention to _perve_ on me" He said as he trapped her with _both_ his _muscular_ arms again.

"A-Absolutely NOT YOU PERVER-"

"Then why are you _still_ staring at my bare body?" He smirked as he said that, "You know, I am _not holding your chin now…"_

It was then Misaki noticed that since both his arms were around her…

She immediately looked away.

"S-Stop harassing me you p-pervert." She said all red.

"But this pervert is your _loving boyfriend._ He has the _right_ to _'harass'_ you like this…" He huskily smirked in her ear.

He then pulled her, making her fall on his _hard_ chest. He wrapped his arms around her _tightly_ pressing their bodies together. He could _feel_ her body heating up and her _erratic heartbeat._

 _"And he thinks he should..."_ he huskily whispered.

He bought his face closer to hers, looking deep in her eyes, as he brought his lips _closer and closer to hers_ '.

Misaki shut her eyes tight, and _waited_ for the feel of those red, delicate, _irresistible_ lips on hers. She waited…and waited…and waited… _and waited even more._

She then opened her eyes to see a _smirking Takumi._

"Expecting something, _pervert?_ " Takumi smirked and Misaki's face immediately went red again.

Takumi let go of Misaki as he turned his back on her.

"Well, let me get _ready_. For the _movie, you know_ " he laughed at her.

Overcome by the frustration and embarrassment, Misaki childishly pushed Takumi when he turned his back on her. Takumi stumbled, and almost fell.

"Hmm…Misa-Chan is so _naughty_ today…" he said aloud. Misaki gulped as the consequences dawned upon her. "I think she wants me to _punish_ her" He huskily said as he turned towards her, and tried to grab her by his arm.

Misaki, however, was quick on flight.

"Eeeep." She said as she turned and ran.

"No running from _punishments_ Misa-Chan~" He chirped.

They ran through the kitchen, in the bedroom, in the hall and now were circling the sofa.

"Misa-Chan is so _slippery._ She is _just not coming in my grasp_." Takumi smirked as he said it, " _But I will catch her anyways."_ He said as he flew his arms over the sofa to catch Misaki.

Misaki, however, ducked down, avoiding him.

However, just as fate had it, Takumi _slipped_ , tumbled over the sofa and landed _on top of Misaki._ He felt as if the one writing his fate and events of his life was _playing_ with him.

Caging Misaki between his body and his _strong_ arms, he huskily whispered, "No escaping me Misa-Chan~"

However, just then the apartment door opened suddenly and-

"Sister, you forgot your lun-" Suzuna stopped when she saw both of them in a _compromising_ position. She smirked as she took a photograph of it in her phone.

"Do send it to me." Takumi smirked as he saw Misaki blush.

"Sure." She said with a wicked smile.

"STOOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Misaki shouted. "GIVE THAT PHONE TO ME!" Misaki screamed as she struggled to get out of Takumi's _strong_ grasp, and obviously failing. Suzuna simply shrugged.

"Whats the matter Suzuna?" said Minako as she entered the apartment, and then saw Takumi and Misaki.

They both shivered. Takumi's heart-beat fastened when he saw Misaki's mother catching them in…an _inappropriate_ position.

"Not much Mom. Sis is taking her relationship to the next level." Suzuna monotonically said.

"Ho-Ho-Ho. _Every high school girl does this once in her life."_ She laughed as she took Suzuna out of apartment and closed the door. "You can stay a night at Takumi's Misaki." Minako teased.

Takumi's eyes widened and he found himself helpless, as he looked at the gaping Misaki with wide eyes. Neither of them could say anything after Minako's reply…

.

.

.

.

"Mother rocked. Daughter Shocked." Suzuna joked in the parking lot.

"That was how I met your father." Minako laughed at this.

"So...did you also take your relationship to the next level too…?" Suzuna asked.

She didn't found Minako's laughter a good answer.

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **Q1.** Describe the emotions stirred in you due to the 'confusion' in the oneshot.

 **Q2. "Now Now Misa-Chan~" he teased, "It'd be a** _ **pity**_ **if the towel '** _ **accidently'**_ **fell due to your anger."**

 **i) Why did the speaker say this? What does Takumi mean by 'accidently falling'? Why?**

 **ii) What thing done by Misaki made Takumi this bold? Also, give any two instances where Takumi proved Misaki a pervert.**

 **iii) Highlight the confusion both had by "ready" and "next level". Also, tell how can we say Takumi a pervert, strictly on basis of this oneshot.**

 **iv) Give any three instance of romance and three of humour in this oneshot.**

 **v) Explain-**

 **a.** "Now Now Misa-Chan~" he teased, " It'd be a _pity_ if the towel ' _accidently'_ fell due to your anger."

 **b.** Well, let me get _ready_. For the _movie, you know_ " he laughed at her.

 **vi) Briefly explain the double meaning Takumi intended in v) b. Also tell one instance where humour was implied using repetition method.**

* * *

 **ANSWERS OF PREVIOUS-**

 **Q1- VIDEO REACTIONS – INTEGRATE SMALL PIECES OF ROMANCE IN THE ONESHOT**

 **ANSWER-** Romance is the part and parcel of this oneshot. Some points which might be elaborated to justify romance-

1\. There were all couples sitting next to each other.

2\. The speeches they said to one another

3\. Chiora-Tasaki portion is pure romance

4\. How one spouse looks at other's reactions, and their communication (eg- Tora referring to the incident when they made out while dinner, Misaki and Takumi's embarrassing speech)

5\. Not much romance of Suzuna Hinata is seen though, but overall the romance is compensated by other pairings.

I would have LOVED to give a detailed answer but I am under time constraint at the moment.

 **Q2. CHEAP THRILLS-**

 **REFERENCE TO CONTEXT**

 **"C'mon! Don't just hold it!** _ **Bring it to your mouth.**_ **" He said, impatiently.**

 **She looked at him and nodded. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and lightly licked the tip.**

 **Takumi felt the tingling sensation down there**. "

 **i) Why did Takumi felt a tingling sensation?**

 **ii)Briefly explain how Takumi was having 'Cheap Thrills'.**

 **iii)Why was Misaki astonished by the size?**

 **iv)Explain how the oneshot maintains humour by discussed 'D.E' method. (this Q is for those who i promised to give an example of this method.)**

 **v)Why was Takumi a pervert?**

 **vi) Explain -**

 **a. "** Don't look at me like that!" he nervously said," Its not like I am a pervert or something-""

 **b. "** "Well, we can _repeat_ this exercise _with real instruments_ next time…" he whispered in her ear. **"**

 **ANSWERS-**

 **i)** Due to his perverted imagination. With strong imaginations, we can often feel things we imagine.

 **ii)** Takumi was having 'cheap thrills' by watch Misaki having the jumbo mango flavoured ice popsicle which he imagined as something _else_ (Male thoughts….). In other words, he derived pleasure by watching Misaki eat it due to his pervertness and strong imagination.

 **iii)** Because it was jumbo size, not usually available.

 **iv)** This questions answer were sent via PM to all those concerned.

 **v)** Cause well, he technically was. The entire oneshot clearly shows how he enjoys "cheap thrills' due to his pervertness XD. Any apt point you find.

 **vi)**

 **a.** Takumi, **ironically** asks Misaki to not to look at him like that because he is not some pervert who is deriving pleasure on seeing her like that. He was, obviously, lying.

 **b.** Takumi meant that they can do _what he was thinking in his head_ next date. Meaning, of course , that they'd have actual pleasure next time, instead of imaginative one.


End file.
